The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to a exchanger including a non-linear coil.
Refrigeration systems are well known and widely used in supermarkets, warehouses, and other environments to refrigerate product. Conventional refrigeration systems typically include an evaporator, a compressor, and a condenser. Some merchandiser refrigeration systems are utilized to refrigerate product (e.g., meat, deli product, etc.) that is sensitive to airflow. For example, existing meat and deli merchandisers often use a linear serpentine coil that is placed at the bottom of the product display area and that conductively cools a platform (typically metal) on which product is supported.
Linear serpentine coils have a refrigerant inlet and a refrigerant outlet both on the outer periphery of the coil and disposed on opposite sides of the coil. With these conventional coils, the coil sections downstream (in the direction of refrigerant flow) of the inlet coil section have a back-and-forth arrangement such that each subsequent coil section is bent to run or extend parallel along the preceding coil section. This typically results in the outer corners of the platform being warmer than the inner area, and the interior area being subject to frost and freezing. In addition, the temperature in the product display area often can be difficult to regulate. Some meat and deli merchandisers also use a gravity coil that is placed above the product and that utilizes natural convection to further condition the product via a low velocity, gravity-driven airflow.